TCOP
by Mattyprebib
Summary: The containment of Joseph. This drama shows two friends as they try to make their way through Nazi-Germany by using their cunning and courage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The door creaked open with a fearful sense that seemed to echo the desperate feelings inside a man's tortured soul, and Morgan's weary eyes slowly awoke. He then yawned, rubbed his eyes and stood as a deep, demanding voice shouted at him. More light pierced his eyes making him squint as the door opened a little further. Blurred figures stepped towards Morgan. One of them stepped closer. Morgan looked at the floor and sniffed up his sad spirit whilst shaking his head. He then shrieked as the man grabbed his hair and pressed his burning cigar into his neck and started kicking Morgan lower to the floor. He begged him to stop. Then, two other figures stepped out from behind the man who was still kicking Morgan in a furious frenzy. One of them pointed a large rifle at Morgan's head whilst the other one picked him up by the his shirt and dragged him away into the street. The sweat from the shaken man's head seemed to represent the amount of fear and tension that grew on that very road.

People started pointing and even spitting on Morgan's tattered and bullied body. Small children stopped playing their street games to laugh at him, he however did not have any idea what was going on. He didn't have a clue who these men in brown shirts were. Of course, Morgan was suffering from severe amnesia and didn't know who he was, where he was and what was happening. Suddenly, a long, black car drove beside Morgan and the men and people in the street stood still and rose their right arms in the air. The car door swung open and two military men got out, they were then followed out by a formal man who held one hand on his chest and the other one in the air like the people in the street. Large flashes and puffs of smoke came from the cameras as the man pouted his lips, puffed up his nostrils and looked to the sky. 'He must be a very important man,' thought Morgan, and smiled and nodded at the posing man.

The man then, slowly, lowered his arm and glared at Morgan, "Stehe auf!" Bellowed the man. There was a pause. "Stehe auf!" Shouted the man one more time, even louder. Morgan then got dragged up on his feet by a soldier who whispered to Morgan, "say sorry." Morgan was confused, he then stared at the man who was glaring back. Morgan breathed an empty breath and looked at the soldier who coughed and widened his eyes towards Morgan. The formal man then bellowed, "speak, filthy Jew!" Morgan said nothing. The man leaned to the side and whispered something to the soldier. He nodded. Within a few seconds Morgan was punched in the stomach and tossed into the black vehicle. The man walked into the building Morgan was dragged out of, he turned and looked at the gathering crowd and raised his arm, they all did the same. "Heil Hitler!" echoed through the streets. Morgan felt a sense of disgust as the car he was in drove around the corner away from this "Hitler."

The car drove further and further away from the building. Morgan peered up from looking at the floor and saw the driver adjusting his rear view mirror until their eyes met in the reflection. After a while of glancing in the mirror, the driver murmured and shook his head. "Excuse me?" Questioned Morgan, "What did you say?" The driver spoke up, "you sicken me!" Morgan raised one eyebrow and looked around. "W... Why?" said Morgan. The driver took a long breath and stopped the car. He turned around in his seat and leaned over towards Morgan. "Hitler is an amazing person, he is the revolution, the chancellor, the führer! You, Morgan Weinstein, are guilty of attempted murder in the highest degree! You Jews are to be blamed for everything, you... You Vermin!" Morgan was silenced. He placed his hand on his cheek and whispered, "murder?". The driver rubbed his hands down his face and took a breath through his nostrils and out his mouth in an attempt to calm down. He adjusted his tie, swallowed his anger and started the engine once more. The tension in the car grew rapidly, Morgan kept pressed to his seat and the driver kept his eyes completely focused on the road. The car then turned onto the curb outside the Nuremberg court.

The driver finally spoke, "we're here." Morgan looked out the window. This court was amazingly huge in stature and could carry at least 600 people. The court doors opened and yet again, a soldier came out. Only this time he looked more stubborn in general and was armed with much more weaponery. Morgan was scared. This scary man opened the door of the car and grabbed the fearful Morgan out from the back. He didn't try to struggle away, he knew what would happen if he tried to. One of the soldiers hitting-sticks would have been hitting Morgan's head within moments. So he went along with it and was dragged from the car. Outside the court, another crowd had been created only this time, Morgan was the centre of attention. As the soldier pulled him up on his feet and towards the building, Morgan was being hit by bottles, cans and other rubbish and did a pathetic attempt to fend for himself. The soldier hit him in the back of his leg with his gun. He stopped and was pulled into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A large amount of arguing and ranting swarmed Morgan's ears as he waddled into the building with his hurt leg. In the court sat many people who, all seemed to dis-like the penguin-like man. They glared and shook their heads in his presence as he was escorted down towards his seat. He sat beside a man who he seemed to recognise. The man beside him was Joseph Goldmann, another Jew from Morgan's town of Nuremburg. He leaned over to the man in shackles and whispered, "Excuse me. Do I know you?" The man turned his head and smiled, "Mo, it's me, Jo!" Morgan was still very confused. "What is ha-" Joseph shushed him. The Judge walked in. The people behind rose. After a short pause the people sat and stayed quiet. The judge's assistant stood and read from a sheet of paper, "Today's Oberste Gerichtshöfe des Bundes is about the four Jewish men who attempted to kill the führer, Adolf Hitler." Joseph sniggered and Morgan gasped quietly. The whole court broke out into a talking frenzy. _BANG BANG BANG._ The Judge banged his hammer onto the shiny wood table with great force, "Quiet!" The court went still again. "These men are here today as they were caught in the act or trying to kill Herr. Hitler. So, can general Ackerman please come to the stand." A large muscular soldier walked up next to the judge and spoke, "I was on guard at Lorenzkirche whilst Herr. Hitler was making a rally. Suddenly, a great bellow came from behind me. That was when I saw the four Jews running towards the fuhrer with the look of a death ridden killer in their eyes.. They carried knives and one of them held a gun." Joseph sniggered to himself, showing to the rest of the court how it was in fact he who held the gun. The judge saw this gesture and banged his hammer. "Excuse me?" Screamed judge Hecker. "You do realise that you have no lawyer! And gestures like that will not get you anywhere." The court set eyes Joseph. "You may keep going General." He nodded his head and retrieved notes from his table.

He returned to the stand and read aloud. "Before they reached the führer, me and two members of the SS ran forward and seized them. We the-" Joseph butted in. "You tried to kill _us_! Unfortunately he _did_ kill Stefan and Goerg." Judge Hecker silenced him with the hammer clashing with the table. Ackerman carried on. "We then took them to a warehouse where we taught them a lesson about murdering. Yes, we hit them with polls and stuff, but the other two didn't get killed by us. They jumped out the window. We were on the top floor." Joseph jumped up, " you liar! Judge, your honour, he is lying!" Once again, the Judge banged his hammer and shouted, "one more outburst like that and you two are gone for good." Joseph sat and Morgan stayed quiet. "We shall now take the Jury's vote following that statement." The Judge announced. Morgan watched Joseph shaking his head. "You'll see, their all Nazis." Said Joseph. After quite a lot of conferring and discussion, a member of the Jury stood. "We find these two, Joseph Goldmann and Morgan Weinstein are guilty for attempted murder." Now jail was something that Morgan remembered and knew that was where he was going.

Morgan was once again thrown into a car, only this time with Joseph. The two were separated by a police officer and were handcuffed. This awkward journey made Morgan think of the things that the judge said. He kept thinking about this man, Hitler. Why would he want to kill him? Yes, he made a small racial slur earlier but that was about it. No person could possibly want to kill this man, but Morgan knew, he tried to. After a few moments of thinking a prison was in sight, it was placed just on the outskirts of Nuremburg, a place where Morgan had never been before. It was an old building, a filthy building. A building that was closed in with very few small bar covered windows. From here the driver could hear the screams from the prisoners getting tortured. The car drove into the jail grounds by going through a very large gate with lots of spikes and barbed wire on it, Morgan had a bad feeling about this place.


End file.
